1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Currently known semiconductor devices may execute a write operation to store data therein and, likewise, may execute a read operation to output the data stored therein. To execute the write operation or the read operation, the semiconductor devices may selectively enable a word line using a row address signal to create a row path. Alternatively, the semiconductor devices may activate a switching element, coupled between a sense amplifier and an input/output (I/O) line, using a column selection signal generated by a column address signal. Upon activation of the switching element as described, the semiconductor devices may then create a column path.
Each of the semiconductor devices may be designed to include several input/output (“I/O”) lines for outputting data. Further, the devices may also include sense amplifiers that may sense and amplify a voltage difference (ΔV) between a pair of I/O lines selected by a column address signal. The sense amplifiers may then output the data during the read operation.
During the read operation of the semiconductor device, at least one of the I/O lines may be selected by the column address signal while the remaining I/O lines may remain non-selected. In such an instance, a loading capacitance between the selected I/O line and the non-selected I/O lines adjacent thereto may degrade a function of the sense amplifier to increase a data access time of the semiconductor device.